


Our love is suicide

by FireGire96



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Dark Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dramedy, Enjoy!, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heather C is a romantic in the closet, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Protective Toni Topaz, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni Topaz is a Good Friend, Top Cheryl Blossom, Tragic Romance, Veronica is just as romantic, i am trash, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: J. D. blew up Westerberg High School.The students are injured, scared, lost and without a educational home.Their last resort is the final place where angst and issues are key;Riverdale High School.ORThe cast of Heathers are forced to attend Riverdale High after the explosion of their home school by the hands of J. D. Many things ensue...





	Our love is suicide

Veronica Sawyer couldn't help but watch as she stood in front of Westerberg High School. Her black eyes illuminating the mixture of orange, yellow and black of different shades as if it was a mirror. The smell of ashes clogging up her nose as she tried desperately to sniff up fresh air. Her lungs began to burn as quick as the stones and bricks that fell like raindrops from the sky. Her body started to feel numb as her face continued to bleed endlessly, feeling the burn of black snowflakes as they hit the corners of her lips and the surface of her bruised cheeks. She just. Couldn't believe this was happening. Then again. She did.

Standing before her was an injured J.D., Not caring enough about the safety of his 'girlfriend', but more then his own. She watched his smirk pierce her heart more like a pitchfork then a arrow covered in love with the butt of a heart. His chuckles deafened her hearing, clogging up her ears further from the distinct yet foreign sound. He continued to laugh before whispering to her, "See? No more Westerberg. Society has been saved in Ohio. Now. Onto the next one, right, Veronica?" He passed her into the darkness of the lack of her sight of vision. Like someone passing a red curtain, J.D. escaped from the scene effortlessly. But she could not say the same for everyone else.

She examined more and more through her eyes drenching of open veins that hopefully did not harm her, but her vision instead. She saw Martha, fearful of what had occurred, being rolled out by a coughing Betty. This was enough to shake Veronica to her core and quickly go to their aid. No words were exchanged though. Only cries.

Next in line was the jocks, helping each other out of the school carefully as sirens and flashing lights that produced purple blinded them repeatedly. They asked in patterns if the other was okay, luckily getting a casual answer. Even through all the chaos, they tried to make things seem so fluent. So normal. But the black haired female could tell. They were hurting too. Hurting more then the rumors of them being homosexual. She even caught a glare from them, knowing that they remembered the stunt she pulled and will never forget.

Finally, there were the main three. Heather, Heather and Heather...

Heather Chandler, the leader of the three, held her friend, Heather Mcnamara, close to her as she felt and heard her cry effortlessly. She could feel her body vibrate with every tear and sob that escaped her skinny body. For once in Chandler's life, she was scared. She was sad. She had displayed her feelings and let her wall of dominance fall like a trail of dominoes. Her heart was shattering to little pieces at the sight and feel of her 'sister from another mister' being so upset and fearful for her own life. To ask numerous times if she would be okay, if everything will be okay, and why this had to happen to her. Only kisses on heads were exchanged, sweet sisterly kisses, as Heather Duke watched in silence. She didn't feel like one of them anymore anyway. She had lost their respect... But they didn't care. They were holding one another for protection right now.

Veronica, her eyes watering suddenly, could only look in front of her sadly. She let the image linger into her head and incarnate into her skull straight to her brain. Because this wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. As of today, this fine Friday morning, Westerberg High School was destroyed, and all she could document about this moment was;

_Dear Diary,_

_What the fuck have I done?_


End file.
